


From the Ashes

by janiejanine



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janiejanine/pseuds/janiejanine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Dragon Age fanmix inspired by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/504152/chapters/886175">From the Ashes</a>, by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/tarysande/pseuds/tarysande">tarysande</a> and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Niamh_St_George/pseuds/w0rdinista">w0rdinista</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Ashes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tarysande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarysande/gifts), [w0rdinista (Niamh_St_George)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niamh_St_George/gifts).
  * Inspired by [From the Ashes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/504152) by [tarysande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarysande/pseuds/tarysande), [w0rdinista (Niamh_St_George)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niamh_St_George/pseuds/w0rdinista). 



> This is a gift for tarysande and w0rdinista, to thank them for writing such a wonderful story and for sharing it with us. They are ridiculously talented!

     

**From the Ashes: Volume I: Kiara**

([8tracks](http://8tracks.com/janiejanine/from-the-ashes-volume-i-kiara)) ([playmoss](https://playmoss.com/en/janiemcpants/playlist/from-the-ashes))

**TRACK LIST**

01. **Iron**  / Woodkid

 _From the dawn of time to the end of days_  
_I will have to run away_  
_I want to feel the pain and the bitter taste  
_ _Of the blood on my lips again_

02. **Winter Bones**  / Stars

 _You want to know but you can’t  
_ _I believe, I want to believe, in anything_

03. **The Lion’s Roar**  / First Aid Kit

 _But don’t you come here and say I didn’t warn you_  
_About the way your world can alter_  
_And oh how you try to command it all still  
_ _Every single time it all shifts one way or the other_

04. **Back to the Old House**  / The Smiths

 _I would rather not go b_ _ack to the old house_  
_There’s too many bad memories  
_ _Too many memories_

05. **Claws Off**  / Margot and the Nuclear So and So’s

 _Superstitious grave robber  
_ _Keep your claws off me and mine_

06. **Fuck It, I Love You**  / Malcolm Middleton

 _I’m pretending I’m pretending that everything’s okay_  
_So many masks I’m wearing my own face_  
_I can feel my toes burning from my deeds along the way  
_ _Before you get up you’ve got to go down_

07. **Everywhere I Go**  / Lissie

 _Danger will follow me_  
_Everywhere I go_  
_Angels will call on me and take me to my home  
_ _Well these tired eyes just want to remain closed_

08. **Emily**  / Joanna Newsom

 _Let us go though we know it’s a hopeless endeavor  
_ _The ties that bind, they are barbed and spined and hold us close forever_

09. **Blackberry Stone**  / Laura Marling

 _You did always say that one day I would suffer_  
_You did always say that people get their pay  
_ _You did always say that I was going places_

10. **Long Way Home**  / Tom Waits

 _Let’s go out past the party lights_  
_We can finally be alone  
_ _Come with me and we can take the long way home_

     

**From the Ashes: Volume II: Amelle**

([8tracks](http://8tracks.com/janiejanine/from-the-ashes-volume-ii-amelle)) ([playmoss](https://playmoss.com/en/janiemcpants/playlist/from-the-ashes))

**TRACK LIST**

01. **Red Berries**  / Angus & Julia Stone

 _I ate the red berries_  
_And fell into the pond_  
_I found myself in a dream  
_ _Where all my worries were gone_

02. **Arlington**  / The Wailin’ Jennys

 _Is there something in the wind_  
_Breathes a chill in your heart and life in your wings_  
_Does it whisper start again  
_ _Start again_

03. **House & Farm** / Boy & Bear

 _I built my home in a day_  
_Come and see if you may  
_ _There’s a rabbit in the garden that’s keeping it all in place_

04. **Get Me Through December**  / Alison Krauss

 _I’ve been to the mountain_  
_Left my tracks in the snow  
_ _Where souls have been lost and the walking wounded go_

05. **I Met Up with the King**  / First Aid Kit

 _I feel just like the king as I fall on the muddy ground_  
_I feel just like you_  
_There’s people thinking they know something now  
_ _Well I don’t know anything at all_

06. **Sister Self**  / Alela Diane

 _I’ve got to hold my own hand_  
_And this is my skin I feel  
_ _And these are the teeth that I clench_

07. **Fire**  / Cake Bake Betty

 _The fire grows in size_  
_And at night it holds me  
_ _But the fire burns bright_

08. **Watershed**  / Vienna Teng

 _Now I will unsettle the ground beneath you_  
_Send my waters ashore_  
_Creep into your bed  
_ _Find you in every corner_

09. **I’m Not Done**  / Fever Ray

 _I lost my head a while ago_  
_But you seem to have done no better_  
_We set fire in the snow  
_ _It ain’t over, I’m not done_

10. **Shadows**  / Au Revoir Simone

 _I’m moving on_  
_I hope you’re coming with me_  
_‘Cause I’m not strong without you_  
_Don’t blame it on your shadows  
_ _‘Cause I know all about you_


End file.
